Torture
by D.C. Filbert
Summary: Ryoma kept the secret. He would keep the secret. No one on his team would ever find out about the secret. RyoSaku. Semidark. WARNING: Lemon.


**Torture**

_ RyoSaku_

* * *

_ "R-Ryoma-kun!"_

* * *

.

Beneath his white cap, Echizen Ryoma smirked. The shadows from the brim of his hat darkened the glimmer of his cat-like eyes as he watched a couple of the Seigaku regulars continue with their quick match--each and every one of them, clueless. Somewhere, he could hear the faintest whimpers, the faintest pleas -- the rewards for keeping a secret from his teammates.

_Ka-POK!_

"That was not a serve! Twenty laps both of you, Eiji, Fuji!"

_Sigh._

"Momo, Echizen, take their place. I want to see 45 consecutive volleys. Nothing fancy. Go."

"Okaaaaaay," Momoshiro eyed the tennis prodigy as he silently made his way to his side of the court. "Oi, Ochibi, you could play a murderer in those horror movies. That freaky smile could get you some roles!" The spikey haired second year commented half-heartedly as he shook his wrists and stretched before he began their volley.

Ryoma never noticed he had such a haunting smirk.

* * *

_Plip._

"A-Ah…!"

_Plip._

"Nnn..!"

_Plip._

"Ryoma-kun…."

* * *

"Where, exactly, was your mind, Echizen?" Tezuka roughly asked of the young prodigy. Several balls were scattered along the grounds of the courts, all in Momo's area. "You had better snap out of this haze, it will cost you."

"Aah."

Without commenting on Ryoma's reply, Tezuka slung his bag over his shoulder and proceeded out of the gates.Inui approached Ryoma after his scolding and quirked an eyebrow at the disappearance of the young boy's normally indifference and the replacement of a chilling smirk. "You need focus. I've prepared you a nutritious beverage that will return your attention." The data-collector brought out a bottle filled with a murky swamp-green substance with the occasional charcoal black blot swimming around in it. "I've collected that this even provides you, a growing boy, the proper amount of calcium." Inui grinned triumphantly --the young boy hadn't cringed away from his offer.

"No thanks. I'll regain focus some other way." A simple rejection; it was unsettling.

The tennis prodigy casually walked away.

* * *

_Plip._

"N-no…"

_Plop._

"S-stop…"

_Plip._

"S-someone…"

* * *

.

"Huh, the locker room—it's locked!" Oishi frowned, failing to open the door.

"Nyaa, can someone go get the keys from the custodian or something!?"

"No need, I have the key." Tezuka assessed, rustling through his sports bag, he searched.

"Senpai! Hurry! I wanna go home now!"

"Mm, Momo, it is best not to rush him. Eighty-five percent chance he will not accept your whining and you will be punished..."

"Hmph, when am I never punished?" Curiosity got the better of Momo, "And the other fifteen-percent?" He grinned challenging the analyzer.

Inui merely shoved his notepad in the other's face.

Momo blanched.

"I can't find the key—Oishi, you should have a spare as well." Tezuka glared at his vice captain.

He merely grimaced and admitted ruefully, "I-I left it…in my…locker."

The captain growled.

"Is there an alternative?" Fuji wondered out loud, smiling.

"I don't know. This hasn't happened before."

"Aah! I don't want to stay in school anymore! Y'know what, I don't care about dressing. Let's just worry about our stuff tomorrow. I'm outta' here!" Momo pushed through his crowd of teammates and headed home. The rest of the team retired as well, except Tezuka, who hasn't stopped mulling over the fact he actually misplaced the keys to the room.

"Impossible. Who would lock it anyway?"

With one last glance to the locked door, the captain of the Seigaku regulars walked off and out of the campus.

* * *

_ Plip._

"I give…up…ah."

_Plop._

"R-Ryoma…k-kun…"

A twist to the wrist and the door opens and then closes behind the figure who strolls in.

"Good, you're still here, _Ryuuzaki._"

"A-Aah…?! R-Ryoma-kun…!"

Dropping the keys to the boys' locker room on the bench near his locker, Ryoma sits beside a bound a braided hair girl whose face was darker than cherries. Ropes were everywhere among her body without any clothes on her --biting into her delicate skin. Her upper body was slouched, with her face so close that she could almost touch her belly. Her arms were tied together and wound behind her back, up against the lockers. Small, but thick ropes were tied from the locker bench to a crisscross around her waist. Her bottom was on the edge of the bench but ropes were secured around the bend of her knees. Ryuuzaki Sakuno's legs were spread wide and kept apart by ropes that were tethered to a small hook on the ceiling. And just to the side of the hook, was a sports water bottle _barely_ open that allowed small drops of liquid to fall and drip gradually aimed at Sakuno's open nether lips.

"R-Ryoma-kun…"

"I avoided winding ropes around those special areas, Ryuuzaki." Ryoma whispered standing up with his lips hovering near her ear, enjoying her small quivers from her body. "_I _wanted to take care of them."

_Plip._

"Ahn!" Sakuno's head swiftly shot up towards the ceiling, feeling the icy water drip down from her teased opening, down to the crevice of her buttocks.Ryoma turned his attention to the sports bottle and smirked.

"Y'know, thinking of you like this was a distraction." He placed an indifferent face as he watched her heated face stare shyly up at him. "I couldn't really think during practice—not when you're close by and exposed like this."

"R-Ryoma-kun—I-I'm embarrassed. C-Could you p-please let me d-down…I'm…cold." She timidly requested. Her response was the electrifying sensation of his lips meeting hers in a savage kiss. His tongue probed her mouth and she instantly allowed him entry. She could feel him exploring every inch of her mouth, nearly making his tongue hoard deeper towards her throat. Sakuno could only whimper and slightly respond with her tongue trying to keep up with his –only to have him pull away.

"I won't let you down. Not yet anyway."

"B-But…my arms are—" _Plip._ "—aah! Th-they're tired, Ryoma-kun. I can't stay like this."

"No."

"R-Ryoma-kun…!" She whined hoarsely.

"No." He answered with more force. Ryoma wanted her to relax and take pleasure in this new way. He dropped feather-light kisses along the corners of her lips and dragged his tongue down her swan-like neck. He drew small circles around her pink areoles with his fingers and lightly pinched them feeling her entire body stiffen. He smirked as he heard the tiniest mewls and continued his exploration around her soft pleading body. Swirling his tongue around the top of her breast, he trailed to the tip of her nipple and enclosed his lips around it. Suckling lightly he felt Sakuno arch her back in order to encourage more of his feats. Not one to disappoint her needs, he curled the tip of his tongue around the pink nipple and sucked hard.

"Aah! R-Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno screamed. She turned her head to the side and shut one eye letting the open one bear witness to his delicious acts. Sakuno melted as she felt his finger pinch and tug at one breast while his mouth manipulated the other. The sensations caused a tempest to roar within her belly that she both feared but welcomed it anyway. "R-Ryoma-kun…m-my n-nipple…" She whimpered, unable to form coherent sentences.

With another confident smirk, Ryoma released her breasts and kissed the area between them laving the cavern of her belly button. Soft gasps after soft whimpers, Ryoma reveled in the sounds Sakuno made as he slid his tongue lower but not quite to the place Sakuno wanted his tongue to be. The finely trimmed triangle of brunette hair covering his destination tickled his nose and he massaged Sakuno's lower belly with one hand.

_Plip._

Ryoma felt a drop of water splash on his temple. Looking up he sighed and realized he'd forgotten his first form of foreplay. Removing himself from Sakuno he reached up to take apart the 'Sports Bottled Water Torture' from the ceiling."Ryoma-kun…d-don't stop…" Sakuno whispered, embarrassed by her wanton but frustrated with her denial to satisfaction.

"Tsk tsk, impatient." Ryoma smirked as he moved in-between her thighs. "Tell me, Ryuuzaki, so I'd know what to do for you."

Biting her bottom lip, Sakuno nervously motioned with her eyes the direction of her throbbing bundle of nerves. She swallowed softly as her timid auburn eyes met his scintillating golden irises as he didn't show signs of understanding. "D-Down…th-there."

Playing naïve, he asked, "what about there?"

Sakuno shut her eyes tightly and turned her head away from his deep gaze and repeated softly, "d-down there. Go down there."

"What am I supposed to do when I'm down there, Ryuuzaki?" He eyed her wearily, "I can't just look at it all day," he brought his hands underneath her thighs and gripped, "direct me, Ryuuzaki."

"U-Use….your tongue, R-Ryoma-kun, and…" With her eyes tight, she squealed, "Ooh, Ryoma-kun, I can't say it! Y-You know what I want." She spoke even softer, "Don't make me say it."

"I won't do anything unless you say exactly what it is you want me to do." Her implication excited him nonetheless; her demure behavior along with saying things of vulgar undertones were causing a constriction beneath the fabric of his shorts.

"L-lick me…th-there." Sakuno felt a torrent of boldness wash over her as she spoke her admission. It wasn't until she felt something probe her did she truly react. "Aah! R-Ryomaaaaa-kuuuun…." She cried.

Between her legs, Ryoma lapped hungrily away at the shy girl's nether lips. He tasted the odd flavor of her womanhood and wondered briefly what happened to the ice water. As he allowed his tongue deeper into her cavern, he felt just how hot it was and smirked at the answer to his question. Ryoma delved and swirled his tongue around and along the contracting walls of her inner muscles. He kept his ears open for her husky moans and precious mewls of pleasure. Dribbles of her wetness ran down the corner of his lip and down his chin. He brought his tongue out from her vagina and concentrated on the curious bead just above her opening. Bringing his lips around it he suckled gently adoring the tremors that he created throughout Sakuno's body. He used his tongue to tease the sensitive bud and consistently sucked at it providing more to Sakuno's experience.

Unfortunately for the bound girl, she could only squirm and try to push her thighs together in an attempt to keep Ryoma's head in place. To no avail, she accepted to be submissive to Ryoma's merciless tongue.

Switching from licking her clitoris to lapping at her soaked sex, he chose to concentrate on her quivering pussy and tease her clit with his fingers. Gently pulling at the bud of sex, Ryoma felt Sakuno arched her back once more and squealed, unable to figure out how she should move her hips. Adding more to her pent up excitement, Ryoma slipped his free finger into her dripping sex and probed it incessantly. He noticed how Sakuno unintentionally tried to match the rhythm he set for his finger with the movement of her hips. He wouldn't allow her the pleasure _that_ easily as he added in a second finger and created a wild pattern that Sakuno couldn't keep up with. Feeling the mix of feverish movement upon her aching sex, Sakuno felt her entire body stiffen and sudden flood wash over her sex –with her deafening scream.

_"RYOMA-KUN!"_

Not even thinking about stopping his movements, he sucked on her clitoris harder and piston his finger in faster, deeper letting Sakuno ride out the rest of her orgasm.

With haze shrouding in her dark eyes, Ryoma licked his lips and wiped the excess evidence of her climax off of his face. He then stood and slowly undid all of the knots, releasing Sakuno from her bindings. Stopping her from falling off of the bench, he held her delicate, nude body close to his and stroked her sweated face with hand. Resting his chin on the top of her head he whispered silently,

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Mmm…" Sakuno admitted softly, cuddling into his warm neck. "I thought…you forgot about me." She confessed.

Ryoma only chuckled, "Mada" he kissed her forehead, "mada," he kissed it again, "dane," he pressed a lasting kiss upon her tired lips. He released her lips and saw a dazed smile which quickly transformed into a worried one, "mou, but what about you, Ryoma-kun? I thought…I thought sex finished _both_ people."

"You thought we were finished?"

_.  
_

_End._

* * *

** A/N:** This was the _first _lemon I had ever written and it was collecting dust. I don't really think the characters are all that in-character which depresses me. I tried refreshing my memory but it was useless. Do tell if I portrayed the characters incorrectly, it'd be very much appreciated.

* * *


End file.
